Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi pas lui?
by lasurvolte
Summary: SPOIL s03 Stiles pleure parce qu'il aurait voulu être choisi plutôt qu'elle, parce qu'il trouve ça injuste. Derek ne sait pas comment le consoler, il n'a pas l'habitude.


**Titre :** Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas lui ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** vous verrez.

**Prompt :** ça t'écorcherait la bouche de t'excuser ?

**Note :** Spoil Saison 3

* * *

Stiles pleurait et Derek ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'adolescent se mettrait dans cet état, il n'aurait pas cru que celui-ci puisse ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Et qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Qu'aurait-il dût faire ? Jennifer avait été plus entreprenante voilà tout.

- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de chialer comme un enfant de trois ans ?

C'est tout ce que Derek trouva à dire, et Stiles le fusilla des yeux, puis se moucha.

- Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Lança-t-il boudeur.

Derek soupira, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Hormis le fait qu'elle était une femme et lui un garçon ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Après tout elle lui ressemblait. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner les sentiments de l'adolescent ?

Peut-être avec ses pouvoirs de loup garou, s'il avait prit la peine de le sentir, de l'écouter…

- Ecoute Stiles, c'est la vie, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

- Elle débarque de nulle part et tu lui tombes dans les bras, et tu voudrais que je me dise « c'est la vie » ? Ce n'est pas la vie ça, c'est de l'injustice à l'état pur.

Et il recommença à pleurer. Comme un môme.

Peut-être qu'il avait l'air ridicule c'est vrai, peut-être que la morve au nez ce n'est pas franchement ce qui rendrait Derek amoureux de lui, mais il s'en moquait, il avait mal, il souffrait, il en voulait à la terre entière et surtout à Jennifer Blake.

Stiles allait pleurer jusqu'à inonder le parquet de Derek. Laissant ce dernier impuissant. Ce n'était pas son truc les gamins qui chialent, il ne savait pas comment les consoler.

- Et Lydia ? Demanda-t-il.

Stiles haussa les épaules :

- Et bien Lydia rien, elle ne veut pas de moi non plus de toute façon. Et moi j'ai fini par passer à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Interrogea Derek.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais été ni doux, ni sympa avec Stiles.

- Je ne sais pas, une crise de masochisme sans doute. L'amour ne s'explique pas !

Mais en fait il savait. Il avait craqué à cause de tout ce que Derek cachait sous sa carapace. Sa façon d'être gentil, doux, et de le cacher sous deux tonnes de grognements et d'air froid. Sa beauté non dissimulable. Son petit air arrogant et son sourire fier qui lui conférait un certain charme. Il n'y pouvait rien, on ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux et pas non plus du pourquoi.

- Mais je t'aime. Lui annonça-t-il sincèrement, essayant de sécher ses larmes.

Stiles avait l'air si jeune tout à coup, si fragile, et pourtant il était tellement sincère que ses mots atteignirent Derek tout de même. Est-ce que Jennifer lui avait dit une chose pareille ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas lui ?

- Et franchement ça t'écorcherait la bouche de t'excuser ? Je sais pas moi, de dire « désolé Stiles mais je ne t'aime pas ». Oh et puis non laisse tomber, en fait même si tu t'excuses je ne te pardonnerai pas.

Il essuya ses joues – qui avaient rougis à cause des larmes – et se tint droit, défiant soudainement Derek du regard :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

L'Alpha en fut un brin amusé, mais en voyant Stiles faire demi-tour il se mit à paniquer. Et s'il se trompait ? Si ce n'était pas Jennifer ?

Que ressentirait-il si Stiles changeait d'avis ?

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas lui ?

- Attend !

L'adolescent se retourna, un brin d'espoir dans les yeux, un brin d'envie aussi. Il semblait qu'il suppliait à Derek de le choisir, de changer d'avis. Il donnait l'impression de prier silencieusement à la vie qu'elle lui donne cette chance. Est-ce que Derek devait lui accorder ?

- Je vais y réfléchir …

Stiles eut l'air déçu, il s'attendait manifestement à autre chose qu'une simple réflexion de Derek.

- Inutile. Murmura-t-il simplement. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, je n'ai plus envie d'être celui qui attend.

L'Alpha ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il ne pouvait rien dire là-dessus. Lui certifier qu'il changerait d'avis ? Ce n'était pas sûr du tout. Lui assurer que ça valait le coup d'attendre ? Cela serait sans doute un mensonge. Alors il resta silencieux et Stiles partit.

xxx

Derek l'avait rattrapé alors que Stiles n'avait fait que dix pas à l'extérieur, et il l'embrassait. Quitter Jennifer serait moins douloureux que comprendre qu'il avait perdu Stiles. Plutôt lui, qu'elle. Parce que.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que.


End file.
